The present invention relates to a disposable garment with an oil-containing porous sheet material.
PCT Application No. WO 94/06387 disclosed a disposable garment where oil-contamination of the adhesion surface is counteracted by using a porous web, preferably a porous film containing oil is provided, in accordance with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,256; 4,726,989; 4,824,718; or 4,902,553. The oil-containing porous film can be adhered to by conventional types of rubber-resin and polyacrylate adhesives, both when contaminated by oil and when not contaminated by oil, to provide a secure closure. The preferred adhesives for use with the oil-containing porous films are described as tackified ABA type block copolymer adhesives with a certain proportion of the block copolymers having terminal B blocks. The B blocks are preferably polyisoprene and the block copolymers with terminal B blocks are SI diblock copolymers (S being polystyrene). These preferred adhesives displayed levels of adhesion suitable for forming a secure closure which adhesive tapes did not tear the oil-containing porous film when removed. However, when the oil-containing porous film is used as the disposable garment backsheet, it remains difficult to formulate an adhesive which will adequately adhere over an extended period of time without detackifying the adhesive or without excessive adhesion build-up that causes the film to tear when the adhesive tape is removed. This balance is particularly difficult when the film caliper is less than 1.5 mils (38 .mu.).
There continues to be a need for adhesives which can meet the unique balance of adhesive properties required to function as a disposable garment tape tab adhesive on a diaper provided with an oil-containing porous film as the disposable garment backsheet.